


外，遇

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 11





	外，遇

康瑟琪面對著穿衣鏡仔細的端詳著自己。

Gucci的黑色短T，可以展現最驕傲的腹肌，OK。

外頭搭上西裝外套，再配簡單的牛仔短褲，既帥氣又帶一點性感，完全看不出來是一個早已超過30歲的女人，OK。

她滿意的對著鏡子點了點頭，畢竟今天是她計畫已久的，決定徹底放縱的夜晚。

才剛走進pub沒多久她就鎖定裴柱現了，那個坐在吧檯邊獨自喝酒的女人，旁邊的空位放著她的包包，似乎是為誰而留的一樣。

即使從旁邊只看得見她的側顏也很容易被吸引，太精緻了，特別是鼻樑的線條更是一絕。

看似乖巧的臉龐，穿著卻出賣了她的小小心機。

上半身有些透明的白色襯衫讓裡頭的內衣顏色非常明顯，是黑色的，甚至還能看到有一些蕾絲的那種，更別提白皙脖子上的頸鍊和搭配的皮褲了，整體而言，極具誘惑。

康瑟琪吞了一口口水，鼓起勇氣向裴柱現的方向走去。

「你好，我可以坐這裡嗎？」

康瑟琪把裴柱現隔壁位置的包包提了起來，努力擠出一個和善的笑容還眨了眨眼，卻因為緊張過度而眨眼失敗，看起來傻氣十足。

裴柱現今晚拒絕了許多搭訕的人，但康瑟琪並沒有讓她有任何被冒犯到的感覺，她被康瑟琪的行為逗得笑出聲來，微微的點了點頭。

「裴柱現，我的名字。」

「康瑟琪。」

互通姓名之後是一陣略為尷尬的沉默。

糟糕，這樣下去可不是辦法，康瑟琪在腦子把自己前幾天在網路上看過的搭訕金句順過一遍。

「柱現xi，你知道你和仙女最大的差別…在哪裡嗎？」

「哦？」裴柱現挑了挑眉。

「仙女是在天上的。」

「而你在我眼前。」

康瑟琪倏地貼向裴柱現，兩人的鼻尖近的幾乎都要碰在一起。

裴柱現的臉立刻因為害羞而紅透，眼看兩人間的氣息快要失控，她稍微退開了一點，舉起自己的左手，上頭的銀色戒指十分耀眼。

「我結婚了，沒關係嗎？」裴柱現右手勾住康瑟琪的脖子，對她又挑了一次眉，用戲謔的眼神看著她，似乎在等待康瑟琪的下一步會怎麼做。

「阿…你結婚了阿。」

康瑟琪愣了一下，把手伸入自己T-shirt的領口，翻出一個漂亮的項鍊。

「我也有女朋友了。」

「我還擔心要對你負責呢。」

康瑟琪俯身吻住裴柱現，裴柱現這一次並沒有推開。

「瑟琪xi，我家最近剛裝潢好，你要來坐坐嗎？」

-

計程車上流淌的音樂讓氣氛更加曖昧，Ariana的greedy。

「對了，柱現xi，我還沒問你的年紀呢？」

「我是91年生的。」

「這樣啊…那柱現xi比我小呢，我是90年生的。」

「什麼？」

裴柱現的瞳孔瞬間放大了幾分，隨後瞪著她，這隻奶聲奶氣的熊竟然說她是90年生的？自己竟然比她還小？

「所以柱現今天要叫我歐尼才行了呢。」康瑟琪狡黠一笑。

「阿嚏－」

然後打了一個噴嚏。

「你會冷？」

裴柱現立刻皺起了眉，把自己的大衣脫下來蓋在康瑟琪裸露的大腿上。

正當康瑟琪要開口說謝謝的時候，卻感覺有一隻手偷偷從那件大衣底下竄了進來，溫柔的來回撫摸康瑟琪滑嫩的大腿，沒多久就往上到達褲頭的位置，裴柱現俐落的用一隻手就解開她的牛仔褲鈕扣和拉鍊探了進去，微涼的指尖在康瑟琪最私密的地方繞著圈，很快就濕漉起來。

「嘶…」

康瑟琪大氣都不敢喘，只能低下頭緊咬著自己的嘴唇，怕是一張嘴就會發出羞恥的呻吟。

裴柱現輕笑了一下後便埋首在康瑟琪的頸肩，康瑟琪的長髮剛好能遮掩住自己的臉，她從脖子輕輕的往上吻，一路上還不忘記伸出舌頭輕舔，惹的康瑟琪全身顫抖的厲害。 

「這樣你有比較不冷嗎？瑟琪…歐尼？」裴柱現在講到「歐尼」兩個字的時候故意輕咬著耳垂，熱氣打進康瑟琪的耳朵裡。

康瑟琪腦筋一片空白，只能胡亂的一下點頭又搖頭。

裴柱現見她微瞇著眼，面色潮紅正在忍耐的模樣真是可愛極了，在褲子裡的手指更過分的開始按壓康瑟琪的敏感點。

眼看康瑟琪就要忍不住叫出聲來，車子剛好到達目的地，裴柱現飛快的幫她把褲子穿好，裝作沒事的下了車。

「唉，平常在家裡就已經被閃夠了，怎麼連出來兼職計程車都可以被閃。」

計程車司機金藝琳嘆了一口氣。

-

兩人一路從一進門就激烈的從客廳擁吻到臥室，才剛進臥室裴柱現便把康瑟琪壓在門上，裴柱現除了和康瑟琪舌吻之外並沒有閒著，她三兩下就把康瑟琪的內衣從上衣裡脫掉丟在一旁，另一隻手則是在解開了康瑟琪的短褲用力往下扯，然後隔著康瑟琪最喜歡的那件黑色T-shirt粗暴的揉著她的胸。

裴柱現的吻從康瑟琪的嘴唇離開之後移往脖子進攻，不像剛才在車上的親吻，她故意或重或輕的啃咬，就好像她熟知康瑟琪所有的敏感點一樣。

康瑟琪無法思考，只能臉紅著大口喘氣，想掙脫無奈自己被完美的固定在門上，隨著裴柱現的動作她情不自禁的扭動起來，裴柱現更把自己的右腿惡劣的抵在康瑟琪的雙腿之間讓她夾著，康瑟琪就像是自己正對著裴柱現的右腿發情一樣，非常羞恥。

「去…床上…好不好？」康瑟琪環著裴柱現的腰，無力的用氣音求饒。

「好的，歐尼。」

「嗯…」

裴柱現跨坐在康瑟琪的腹部上，手指輕鬆的進入。

康瑟琪偏過頭去，眼角餘光瞥到裴柱現放在床頭的照片。

「那是…你老婆嗎？」

「嗯，不覺得她很好看嗎？」

「唔…是挺…好看的…哈阿…」

裴柱現只抬頭看了一下康瑟琪，然後又專注的吸吮著她胸前的挺立。

「那歐尼的女朋友呢，她漂亮嗎？」

「嗯…怎麼突然…阿…」

「只是好奇。」

「她是…世界上…最漂亮的人了…啊…」

「是嗎？」

裴柱現揚起嘴角，臉上的表情看不出情緒，手下的動作加快，每一下都刻意的頂至最深處後又完全抽離出來。

「你不要…阿…」

「不要怎樣？」

「這樣很…難受…」康瑟琪難耐的搖著頭，眼角早就因為過度刺激而溢出淚水。

「怎樣很難受，歐尼？」裴柱現一下子又把才剛進入的手指抽出來，這樣來來回回的空虛感把康瑟琪折磨得快要發瘋。

「你不要一直出去…好不好…」康瑟琪撐起身抱住裴柱現，把頭靠在她肩上，小小聲的說。

「那就是叫我進去的意思嗎？」

「嗯…」

「歐尼，求我。」裴柱現的手指輕捻著康瑟琪的濕透了的小核，康瑟琪受不了，只能咬牙求饒。

「嗯哼…柱現…求你進來…」

裴柱現沒再繼續鬧她，修長的手指放肆的在康瑟琪體內進出，不一會的時間康瑟琪就連續到了好幾次。

正當裴柱現的唇吻過腹部後要慢慢下移時，康瑟琪突然打斷了她。

「怎麼了？」

「柱現…我也想同時幫你…」

裴柱現的臉瞬間翻紅，她知道康瑟琪說的是什麼意思，但她從來都沒有嘗試過那樣的姿勢。

沒等她考慮好，康瑟琪已經脫去她的衣褲，並換上一副慷慨就義的臉看著她，眉眼間頗有挑戰的意味。

可惡，裴柱現才不想認輸。

裴柱現趴在康瑟琪身上，喘息著吻上康瑟琪雙腿之間，感受康瑟琪此刻也正在輕咬著自己的花核，不斷傳遞而來的快感讓裴柱現無法專心，只能憑本能的使勁去吻，而康瑟琪也因為這樣刺激的體位而頻頻呻吟。

兩人的身體緊貼著互相取悅，房間瞬間充斥著曖昧又淫靡的嘖嘖水聲，交雜著破碎的呻吟，很快的就同時到達頂峰。

「阿…你…」

裴柱現才剛把頭輕靠在康瑟琪的大腿休息，沒想到康瑟琪竟然又開始吸吮起來，剛高潮過後的裴柱現立刻軟了下來，沒多久後又是一陣顫抖。

康瑟琪立刻把握機會把裴柱現翻身，自己壓了上去，得意的把單眼皮都笑的彎彎的，像隻狡猾的熊。

「要叫歐尼才行哦，接下來換我了。」

-

康瑟琪把頭埋在裴柱現的胸口，面對面相擁著，兩個人都累得把眼睛閉上，聲音也都因為過度的激情而粗啞。

「柱現。」

裴柱現並未應答，只是稍微動了動。

「柱現～」

康瑟琪往上親了一下裴柱現的唇。

「幹嘛。」

「我想知道…我跟你老婆比，誰做的比較好一點？」

裴柱現立刻伸手捏起康瑟琪腰間的肉轉了一圈。

「阿…好痛…問這個也不行…」

「康瑟琪，你還沒玩夠嗎？還有你要叫我柱現到什麼時候。」

裴柱現睜開眼，瞪著懷裡的妻子。

「唉唷…歐尼不覺得很好玩嗎？」康瑟琪嘟起嘴，用手在裴柱現的鎖骨上東劃西劃。

「你要不要解釋一下，為什麼你變成90年生了呢？歐－尼。」

「而且今天明明在我出門前就說好是我當攻的，康瑟琪。」裴柱現抓住康瑟琪又要開始作亂的手。

「歐尼明明也很過分，在計程車上那樣鬧我！丟臉死了…」康瑟琪想到自己差點在計程車上失態，臉又不爭氣的紅了，氣鼓鼓的鑽進裴柱現的肩窩不說話。

「別生氣了。」裴柱現伸手撫著康瑟琪的背。

「才沒有生氣啦。」

懷裡的人安靜了一陣子後才抬起頭，雙手輕捧裴柱現的臉頰，然後又是一個綿長的吻，一連串的動作都極其溫柔。

真是的，康瑟琪這個人怎麼過了多少年都一樣可愛。

一直到嘴唇間牽出銀絲後，康瑟琪才軟軟的開口。

「柱現歐尼，結婚十周年快樂，我愛你。」

「瑟琪，結婚十周年快樂，我也愛你。」

「對了，你最好解釋一下你那個奇怪的搭訕法是從哪裡學來的？」

【全文完】


End file.
